warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallenheart's Prophecy: Part 2
Chapter 3: First Fight! Fallenpaw felt the rush of adrenaline as she darted at a DarkClan cat. She leaped onto a dark brown she-cat, an apprentice by the look. Fallenpaw landed a heavy blow to the cat's face, and the dark cat greeted Fallenpaw with a friendly slash of claws on the ear. Fallenpaw bit her tongue, to keep from yowling and bowled her over. They tumbled down rocks in a whirlwind of teeth and claws. "I give in!" the older apprentice hissed, going limp in Fallenpaw's claws. Fallenpaw could tell she meant it, and let go from where she placed her claws on her throat. The other cat took off and Fallenpaw raced to find Icestorm. She found her mentor fighting with a bright ginger tom with surprisingly cold gray eyes. Fallenpaw ran to assist Icestorm, and bit down on the ginger tom's shoulder. He let out a yowl and turned to lash out at Fallenpaw, but she ducked in time, and also gave Icestorm enough time to knock him over and gain the winning position. Another cat, a black-and-white tom stood watching intently. Fallenpaw thought he looked very threatening-he was huge and had sharp claws. But she forgot about that and stupidly charged into him. He slammed his claws in-between her shoulders, a weak spot for Fallenpaw. She ignored the searing pain and bit down hard onto his oncoming paw. She could taste the metallic blood, and it was disgusting, but she couldn't lose a fight just because of the taste of blood. She shook violently, and the cat yowled multiple times, even landing blows on Fallenpaw, but she wouldn't let go. She moved up towards his leg, not even lifting her teeth, just scraping. "That's enough, Fallenpaw!" Icestorm's fierce voice came behind. Fallenpaw let go and watched the tom limp away. She shook blood out of her jet-black pelt. I won! And I haven't even trained for battles yet! "I can't believe you fought like it was nothing!" Icestorm praised, flicking Fallenpaw's ear where a nick had formed. "It was easy!" Fallenpaw whooped, prancing around. "It couldn't have been!" Icestorm purred. "Who were those cats anyway?" Fallenpaw asked. "The apprentice you tackled? That was Mudpaw. The ginger tom I was fighting, that was Scorchwhisker. He's gotta reputation for being a violent cat, I just don't see why Shadowstar lets him stay in DarkClan, and Mudpaw is his apprentice. And the black-and-white tom was Boneclaw," Icestorm mewed. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><>>> Back at camp..... "You should really go get your wounds checked out," Icestorm suggested, pointing in the direction of the medicine cat's den. Fallenpaw went in that direction, and ended up going through a crack in the cliff. Being inside the den made Fallenpaw want to be injured or sick all the time. It was dim, and plants and moss grew throughout it, giving it a homey feeling. A pool of water sat in the back, with ferns lined around it. Fallenpaw wanted to just collapse and sleep there. "Need something?" a white she-cat appeared from around the corner. Snowberry. "Yeah, Icestorm just told me to come to you for my wounds..." Fallenpaw mewed, unsure of what to say. Snowberry nodded and disappeared around the corner again, this time returning with herbs in her jaws. She chewed them first, then rubbed them on Fallenpaw's cuts, which burned. "First fight, huh? That's always rough. I've only had to fight once every since I was a kit," Snowberry mewed during the process of herb-smearing. "Yes. It was actually easy for me," Fallenpaw said, wincing as she rubbed the herbs in a slash on her shoulder. "There you go! Be sure not to do anything extreme like too much hunting, and don't think about fighting! The juice will seep out and the cut will reopen, leaving you in pain," Snowberry mewed sternly. "Okay..." Fallenpaw sighed, upset she wouldn't be able to even just battle-train. She left Snowberry's den and padded to the fresh-kill pile. "How'd first day go?" Lakepaw asked, who was there eating a fish. "It went great! I got into a fight with DarkClan cats...I saw the whole territory! Well, most of it anyway," Fallenpaw mewed happily. "I can see that you got into a fight..." Lakepaw mewed, flicking his gray-blue tail at Fallenpaw's nicked ear. "Want to share?" he purred, scooting over to make room for Fallenpaw. She nodded, and dove into her side of the fish, enjoying the watery taste. After not eating since last night, she was glad to have at least half of a fish, and it was better with Lakepaw around. As soon as Fallenpaw finished, she licked any remains of fish off her whiskers and then followed Lakepaw to a clump of reeds tied together which was the Apprentice's Den. "I already made a nest for you over here," he mewed, pointing to the mossy nest beside his. "Thank you," Fallenpaw purred, brushing past him and curling into her nest, falling into a deep, much-needed sleep. Chapter 4: Not the best idea... Fallenpaw awoke and stretched in her nest, flexing the muscles beneath her pelt. "Good morning!" Lakepaw's yawn came from beside her. Fallenpaw flicked his shoulder with her tail as a greeting and then exited the den. Bright dawn light pooled into her eyes and she slid across camp and over to where Shadepaw was talking with Tigerfur. "Hey!" Fallenpaw purred. "Oh hi! What's up?" Shadepaw mewed, looking slightly embarrassed she was found with Tigerfur. "Nothing much. How's Sandflight been training you?" "Pretty good. She already taught me how to hunt forest-prey and fish! Though I'm not very good yet....Hey what happened to you?" Shadepaw said. "Icestorm took me on a tour of the territory, right? And three DarkClan cats come trespassing! Icestorm told me to run, but I didn't, I fought!" Fallenpaw boasted. "Was it hard?" Shadepaw asked. "No, not really. I just didn't think about the pain," Fallenpaw mewed. "I wish I wasn't afraid to fight, like you..." Shadepaw sighed. "Sandflight will toughen you up! Don't worry!" Fallenpaw reassured. Tigerfur coughed, getting Fallenpaw's attention. "Are you getting greencough!?" Fallenpaw mewed loudly. Tigerfur shook his head, "No. You kinda just interrupted our conversation..." "Oh, sorry!" Fallenpaw got up, embarrassed and walked away. She bumped into Eagletalon while she wasn't looking. "Watch where you're going!" the black-and-white tom hissed. Fallenpaw shot an icy glare at him and moved on to find Icestorm. "Hi, Fallenpaw!" Silverstreak's greeting came from near the warrior's den. Silverstreak was Hollyfeather's sister, making her Fallenpaw's aunt. "Hi," Fallenpaw mewed, "Have you seen Icestorm?" "Yeah, she went out on a patrol with Bluedawn, Lionfur and Stoneshadow. She said you had a rough day yesterday and would let you sleep until she came back," Silverstreak mewed. "Oh okay, thank you!" Fallenpaw said. I could still have been sleeping! I'm such a fish-brain! Instead of going back to the apprentice's den, Fallenpaw went out looking for Icestorm and her patrol. Not the best idea Fallenpaw ever had. She wandered through the territory and didn't notice SwiftClan's scent marks.... ......................................................................................... "Icestorm!" Fallenpaw called. "Who are you?" a hostile voice came from nearby. "Fallenpaw! Who are you?" Fallenpaw mewed friendlily, unable to see who was talking. She peered around the corner of a clump of ferns and a huge dark tabby tom with amber eyes was searching for the voice that had called Icestorm. Three other cats were with him, a gray dappled she-cat, a light tabby tom with green eyes and a dark gray tom. SwiftClan! But...Did I trespass on accident? Fallenpaw crouched as low as she could get and tried to sneak away, her belly fur brushing the grass. Please, StarClan don't let them see me! "There's no point in running away, OceanClan scum!" the first dark tabby hissed. Why do I bother praying to StarClan? They're useless!! Guess I have no choice now but to run or fight...will they let me go unharmed? Fallenpaw stood, "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you're borders, there was no scent! I swear!" she yowled. "Maybe you shoulda said your prayers to StarClan little trespassing apprentice!" The huge tabby snarled, leaping into the air and landing straight on Fallenpaw, claws stretched wide. She hit the ground hard, and her mouth was pressed against the ground, smothering her mouth and nose. Fallenpaw writhed underneath the larger cat, and raked at his stomach a few times, but it didn't seem to work. Are the rest of them going to just stand there and watch? I can't die yet! "That's enough, Falconwing!" the gray dappled she-cat mewed sternly. "I don't think she's had enough..." the dark tabby-Falonwing-growled. He sliced his claws down her face, leaving a deep gash between her eyes, going down and touching her top lip. Fallenpaw bit back a yowl, and instead, lashed out with her hindpaws, catching Falconwing on the flank with her sharp claws. The gray she-cat pounced on top of her clanmate, claws sheathed, and pinned him to the ground. "Mistywind, you just ruined the moment!" the dark gray tom complained. "You're seriously going to stand by while Falconwing shreds a new apprentice apart? I won't, I know what that feels like, and it's not a good feeling, Crowtalon!" Mistybreeze snapped. Fallenpaw let out a moan of pain as blood seeped out of the cut and into her eyes, she shook her head. "What now?" the light tabby tom asked. "Well, Lightningbreeze, I suggest we take this cat back to camp and see what Heatherstar thinks we should do," Falconwing replied. "Your border is right around the corner! Can't you just escort me there instead of being fish-brains? Oh wait I forgot, SwiftClan cats are naturally fish-brained!" Fallenpaw snarled with such a fierce tone all the cats flinched. Mistywind didn't seem offended. "You still broke the warrior code, apprentice! That means we get to take you to our leader!" Falconwing sneered. Fallenpaw rolled her eyes and followed the cats back to SwiftClan camp. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Heatherstar, we found this apprentice trespassing on our border," Falconwing reported, stepping up to a long-furred light tabby she-cat. "Fallenpaw? I remember you, Sunstar mentioned a Fallenkit at the previous gathering. So, why were you on SwiftClan territory?" Heatherstar mewed nicely. "I didn't know where I was going, and I accidentally crossed your borders, there was no scent," Fallenpaw explained. "Leafshade!" Heatherstar called. A dark tortoiseshell she-cat bounded forward. "Yes?" "Did your dawn patrol re-mark the borders?" Heatherstar asked. "Um...no, Heatherstar," Leafshade mewed. "And why not?" Heatherstar mewed, a growl hinted her smooth voice. "Vineblaze said it wasn't necessary, that OceanClan cats are too cowardly to trespass another clan's territory. Think about it, we hardly ever see a wandering OceanClan warrior," Leafshade said, with a glare at Fallenpaw. "That is not true!" Fallenpaw yowled, leaping to her paws. If looks could kill, Leafshade would be dead. "Or, it could be that OceanClan respects our borders," Heatherstar argued. Is SwiftClan's leader really sticking up for OceanClan? Or am I having a dream? Leafshade stared at her paws for a moment, taking in what her leader said. "I guess you're right, Heatherstar," she sighed. "Just because a clan's warriors hardly ever come across our border, doesn't mean we stop marking it," Heatherstar growled at Leafshade, "Now, Tawnywing, I want you to watch over Fallenpaw for tonight. You, Harefrost and Owlpelt will escort her back to her camp tomorrow," Chapter 5: SwiftClan Camp Fallenpaw actually felt a bit cozy in the open, but secure, SwiftClan camp. Most cats, other than the four she first met, were nice to her. Some were cautious, but treated her well. "Hi, I'm Snowpaw! What's your name?" a pale brown tom with white tabby stripes approached Fallenpaw. She was able to roam camp, but Tawnywing had to watch Fallenpaw's every move. "I'm Fallenpaw," she answered quietly. "Fallenpaw? Cool name! My brother is Gorsepaw, he's over there if you want to meet him," Snowpaw pointed in the direction of a smoky-gray tom sitting by a ginger she-cat with darker flecks. Why would I want to meet your brother? Mousebrained cat! "Okay," was all Fallenpaw managed to say. Snowpaw was too outgoing. He left, fortunately, leaving Fallenpaw by herself, not including Tawnywing. "If you're hungry, Heatherstar gave permission that you may take one piece of prey tonight," the tawny-furred she-cat mewed. "Okay, where's the fresh-kill pile?" Fallenpaw asked. "Follow me," Tawnywing mewed plainly, not seeming to happy she had to follow around another clan's apprentice for the rest of the night. She led Fallenpaw to where a crowd of cats were gathered, and in the center was a pile of rabbits and birds, and a few mice. Fallenpaw went for a mouse, the prey she was most used to. She felt slightly uncomfortable that a stranger was watching her eat, but with all the fighting and walking Fallenpaw had done today, she couldn't help but eat in front of every SwiftClan warrior. "You'll sleep here," Tawnywing told Fallenpaw as soon as she was finished. She led her to a corner of camp where everyone could see her, under a gorse bush. It looked comfortable enough. The moon was rising high in the sky, and Fallenpaw curled up in the nest. Tawnywing was right outside the bush, laying down. Can't that cat realize I'm no threat to SwiftClan? Fallenpaw thought as she drifted off into unconsciousness. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wake up!" Tawnywing growled. Fallenpaw drowsily blinked her eyes open and raised her head. She'd completely forgotten she'd been taken to SwiftCLan camp. "We're taking you back home," Tawnywing mewed more gently. A brown tom with a black streak down his back and a light brown tom with a white underbelly stood next to her. "This is Harefrost," Tawnywing told Fallenpaw, pointing to the first cat with the black streak, "and this is Owlpelt." Fallenpaw nodded and followed them out of camp. "Thank you, Heatherstar! For not keeping me prisoner, I mean," Fallenpaw mewed. The light tabby she-cat dipped her head in reply, and watched the four move out. "We better not see you on our territory again," Harefrost growled. "Then maybe you should start marking it more often," Fallenpaw retorted. Harefrost rolled his eyes and snorted. Fallenpaw liked SwiftClan's closed in camp, but she didn't like their empty moorland territory. The wind blew her black fur every direction, and she felt as if even the grass had eyes and were watching her. "This is your border, now go home," Tawnywing instructed, stopping at the tree-lined border. "Thanks," Fallenpaw mewed. "Your welcome," Tawnywing mewed back plainly, as if she didn't mean it. Home! Fallenpaw thought as raced through the forest, breathing in the salty-ocean scent. She threw herself into the water that led to the island, and stopped only to shake her pelt. "Fallenpaw!" Hollyfeather's voice rang through Fallenpaw's ears. She's happy to see me? Finally! Fallenpaw raced towards her mother, and Hollyfeather wrapped her tail protectively around Fallenpaw's shoulders. "Where were you? You were gone for two days and me and Breezefang have been on search-patrols!" Hollyfeather asked. "SwiftClan didn't mark their border on our side and I accidentally passed through. I was attacked by a cat named Falconwing, and some other cat...Mistywind, took up for me and brought me to camp where Heatherstar said I could stay for the night," Fallenpaw told her short story. "I'm sorry for ignoring you these last two moons, I just...I didn't want you to be killed and me be a wreck after...Since I know you're not afraid of doing anything, you could do something that killed you.." Hollyfeather mewed softly. "It's okay," Fallenpaw purred. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Fallenpaw's back!" Lakepaw's voice echoed through camp as the dark blue-gray tom rushed toward the black she-cat. "Where were you?" he asked. "Living with SwiftClan for a few days," Fallenpaw joked. "Really?" Lakepaw's eyes widened, then he let out a purr of happiness. "I don't care, just glad you're back. Everyone missed you, even Pebbletooth! I know it was only two days, but still. Sunstar said you're the life of our clan and you keep us going, even when we're losing a battle," Lakepaw said. Fallenpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, Pebbletooth missed her? The cranky old elder never cared much for younger cats like kits and apprentices, but Fallenpaw must have surely got to him. The sun was already setting by the time Fallenpaw was settled in and closed her eyes. Chapter 6: Back Home Fallenpaw awoke, Lakepaw's curled back next to her. She got up, careful not to shake him, and bounded out of the den. "Hi," Ravenpaw greeted as she followed Fallenpaw out of the den. "What's up?" Fallenpaw mewed. "My brother likes you, ya know. He always talks about you when you're gone," Ravenpaw said. Fallenpaw's pelt burned in embarrassment. "I know, he's not that bad. Can we get off that subject please?" Fallenpaw mewed. Ravenpaw nodded, the black she-cat's blue eyes sparkled with humor, "So, what were the SwiftClan cats like? I've seen them at gatherings, but I've never talked to one." "They were like us, a few were very hostile, like Falconwing-the one that attacked me," Fallenpaw told her, using her tail-tip to point to the scarring cut between her eyes and down her face. "Were there any friendly ones?" "Yes. A cat named Mistywind saved me from Falconwing. And Heatherstar, she argued with her own warrior because she believed I crossed the border on accident. Then there's Snowpaw, he's a bit too friendly," Fallenpaw mewed, almost wanting to go back to SwiftClan. "Cool. Hey have you met Riverflower's kits? She had them just before you left camp the other day," Ravenpaw asked. "No. Who's are they?" "Marshfoot's, he's very proud!" Ravenpaw purred. Marshfoot was the clan deputy, he looked like he was a rough cat with a ragged gray pelt and a torn ear, but he was actually a nice cat to talk to. "Come on!" Ravenpaw mewed, leading Fallenpaw to the nursery. "Hi, Riverflower! I wanted Fallenpaw to see your kits, can we?" Ravenpaw asked the dark blue she-cat. "Of course! They're sleeping, but you can see them," Riverflower purred. Fallenpaw looked over, and three kits were nestled between her-two toms and a she-kit. "What's their names?" she asked softly so as not to wake them. "The big tom that looks like Marshfoot is Stormkit, the light gray tabby tom is Stonekit and the dark gray she-kit is Rainkit," Riverflower said with pride. Fallenpaw felt good to be back home with the cats she knew most of. Chapter 7: Four Moons Later "From this point forward, you will be known as Fallenheart. StarClan honors your bravery and courage," Sunstar announced. "Shadestream! Fallenheart! Shadestream! Fallenheart!" OceanClan cheered for their newest warriors. Fallenheart's chest puffed out in pride as she listened to their voices... "Congratulations!" Lakepelt purred, he twined his tail with Fallenheart's and Shadestream looked on, feeling awkward. By now, most of the clan knew Fallenheart and Lakepelt were pretty much mates, but Fallenheart didn't mind, much. The other apprentices were-Hawkshadow, Mossleaf, Tigerfur, Lakepelt, Rockclaw, and Ravenfeather. Fallenheart padded over to Icestorm, her former mentor. "Thank you for teaching me everything," she mewed. "My pleasure, you'll be OceanClan's greatest warrior with fighting skills like yours. I'm proud to say you have been my apprentice," Icestorm purred. Icestorm was right, Fallenheart got into more battles as an apprentice than any other cat, her face had a scar that Falconwing gave her, and many others on her flanks, shoulders and legs. However, most weren't that visible, and cats still thought she was pretty instead of an ugly scarred-cat. "Want to go hunting together for the first time as warriors?" Fallenheart asked Shadestream. "I'd love to!" Shadestream mewed, Sandflight had gotten rid of Shadestream's shyness and fear of fighting to make her more into a cat like Fallenheart. Fallenheart bounded out of camp, her sister right behind. "Fish...? Or forest prey?" Fallenheart asked. "Both? We both catch, or attempt to, two fish. And then we both hunt for forest prey," Shadestream mewed, tail swishing. It was weird to see Shadestream so direct, as a kit and an apprentice, Fallenheart remembered her as shy and laid-back, letting everyone else decide things. She paced across the shore, careful not to let her shadow cross the water. She watched fish swim by and then dart off, but she watched to find the perfect one. "Gotcha!" she mewed triumphantly as she swiped her claws into the water, swinging a big threadfin. It flopped in the sand for a moment, before Fallenheart killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She looked to Shadestream, who was still concentrating on the water, not even noticing Fallenheart's catch. Fallenheart got into a crouch position, and began to creep towards her sister. "Hey!" Shadestream yowled as Fallenheart shoved her into the water. She blew fur away from her eyes and looked at Fallenheart. Someone from behind Fallenheart shoved her in, Lakepelt. "What is this, Shove-cats-in-the-lake Day?" Fallenheart said sarcastically. She hauled herself out, and then shouldered Lakepelt playfully. "Are you going to help us hunt, or what?" she asked, lifting the threadfin in her jaws, carrying it proudly. "Yes, that's what I'm here for! And you she-cats need protection from badgers, foxes and wolves!" Lakepelt teased. "I can handle myself better than you ever could!" Fallenheart retorted friendlily. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back at camp, after Fallenheart had dropped her fish and thrush on the fresh-kill pile, she spotted Sunstar, Marshfoot and Snowberry talking quietly together, their heads bent down, and casting glances at Fallenheart. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Fallenheart hissed, annoyed. "Come speak with us in my den," Sunstar beckoned with her tail to her den made of brambles up in the tree. "Are you sure this is stable?" Fallenheart asked upon entering. The ground was just sticks and twigs tied down to a fork in the tree with reeds, weeds and grass. "Of course," Sunstar purred in amusement. "Okay. So why did you want to speak with me?" Fallenheart mewed. "I had a dream, my grandmother, Cloudfur, the medicine cat before me, told me a prophecy," Snowberry explained. "And we think it has something to do with you," Marshfoot added. "Okay...What is it?" Fallenheart asked, confused. She was just made a warrior today, how could she already have a prophecy about her? "It says- The thunder clapped long ago and nobody every heard of it again. The fallen one will hear three thunder claps, and only then will it be restored to it's former glory and honor." What? That didn't make any sense...I've heard thunder a lot! And I didn't know that thunder was honorable or glorious.... Fallenheart thought. "Okay, I see why you think it involves me. But I highly doubt I have anything to do with it. I'm going to go sleep now, you have a nice night," Fallenheart mewed awkwardly to the other three cats. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Where were you?" Lakepelt asked as Fallenheart curled beside him. "Snowberry had a ridiculous prophecy that she thought I had something to do with," Fallenheart mewed. "Prophecy? Maybe you should listen to it more carefully, they can be unpredictable," Lakepelt advised, curling his tail over his nose. He's right...'the fallen one'? I only know one other cat named Fallen, and that's Fallenice of ForestClan...I don't know. Chapter 8: ThunderClan? Fallenheart woke into a misty forets, but as she walked through it, it turned into a beautiful forest filled with prey and other cats. "Hi, Fallenheart," a huge golden tabby tom stepped forward. "Who are you?" Fallenheart mewed, hostility hinted her voice. "I'm Lionblaze, a ThunderClan cat. And this is Dovewing, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather," the golden tabby tom mewed, pointing to a gray she-cat, and black she-cat and a gray tabby tom. "ThunderClan?" Fallenheart asked, more confused than ever. "Yes. We were wiped out by twolegs many years ago. There was four of us, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan," Lionblaze explained. "Er...Okay," Fallenheart mumbled. "ForestClan is the remake of ThunderClan-" "But I'm OceanClan!" Fallenheart interrupted Lionblaze. "Yes we know, let him speak," the gray she-cat mewed softly. "-We are your and Shadestream's ancestors. Yes ForestClan is most like our ThunderClan, but Bluestar has specifically picked you out for this task," Lionblaze finished. "Task?" Fallenheart asked, again, more confusion. "It is your job to rebuild the four clans, and you will help rebuild ThunderClan. Pinepaw from ForestClan, Crowtalon of SwiftClan and Scorchwhisper of DarkClan will help you too," Lionblaze said. "Of course, they will have their clan they were destined to rebuild too, but they will be able to help you. And Bluestar and Crookedstar agreed to allow you four to take a friend from your clan along as you travel to the lake to rebuild the original four clans," Hollyleaf imformed. Bluestar? Crookedstar? ThunderClan? WindClan? RiverClan? ShadowClan? Original four clans? Lake territory? So many questions buzzed in Fallenheart's mind. "How are you my ancestor?" Fallenheart asked Lionblaze. "I had three daughters after the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest, later they had kits and so on. You are the 3oth generation of our family," Lionblaze answered, sweeping his tail around him and his three other clanmates. StarClan? The Dark Forest? Finally something familiar! "'Our family?'" Fallenheart repeated. "Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are my brother and sister. Dovewing is our cousin. We are the Three!" Lionblaze mewed proudly. Hollyleaf stepped back, as to let the others share their moment of pride. Only then did Fallenheart realize Jayfeather was blind. "We will guide you through your journey and quest, and after, we will be no more. We wish you good luck," Lionblaze mewed, touching Fallenheart's ear with his nose. Dovewing did the same, then Hollyleaf. Jayfeather was more hestitant about it, but followed. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fallenheart awoke with a jolt and remembered her dream. She started quivering with excitement. She recited the prophecy again in her head. Thunder clapped long ago...Lionblaze said ThunderClan perished years ago...The fallen one will hear three thunder claps...I met the Three of ThunderClan! And Lionblaze said I would restore ThunderClan....Then the thunder will be restored to it's former glory and honor! "I'm the one that will rebuild the four original clans...." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yay Part 2 Is done! Please leave a comment below and thanks for reading! Part 3 will be out soon, probably by next week because my dad is taking me and my friend to go camping in the mountains behind Los Angeles! Wish me luck I don't cause an avalanche! =)